


El robo

by SadHuman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, es el más grande ladrón de todos los tiempos, palabras inmortales de Victor Nikiforov.





	El robo

Capítulo 1: Regreso

Curiosamente, Yuri tenía más sueño ese día que el resto de los otros, probablemente porque su encargo había sido, nada más y nada menos, que hasta América, ahí, el país de la libertad, para nada su lugar favorito en el mundo, pero la paga había sido buena, como siempre, claro, pero esta vez, su cliente anónimo, le había dado un considerable porcentaje extra, dado a su largo viaje de Rusia, a Estados Unidos.

Así que, cuando llegó a casa, entró por la puerta trasera, bajó hacía el sótano y dejó dentro de la enorme caja fuerte, todo el material que necesitó para hacer su trabajo, dejó el arma, la bolsa de tela con balas, el silenciador, una que otra daga en caso de emergencia, también cambió la ropa que traía puesta, por un conjunto más cómodo. El alfa olfateó, desde su lugar ya se paseaba el olor a la comida, comida casera, deliciosa, saludable, incluso escuchó las pequeñas pisadas de su hija mayor, correteando por la sala, y la voz de Yuuri diciendo no hacerlo.

Sonrió, sintiéndose pleno de estar en casa, ese era su lugar favorito en el mundo, apresurándose, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, en menos de un minuto se encontraba entrando a la cocina, Yuuri casi soltó el volteador de pan cakes cuando lo observó recargado en el marco de la puerta, el omega se apresuró a apagar la estufa, y correr hacia su alfa. Cuánto lo había extrañado, su calor, su aroma, la sensación de cercanía que le daba total seguridad y lo hacía sentirse inmortal.

Vanya, alfa igual a su padre, pero con los rasgos enteros de Yuuri, también saltó hacía él, tenía cinco años y no había alegría que pudiese compararse con la de su padre alzándola en brazos, todo era mejor cuando su padre estaba en casa, porque su papá se miraba más tranquilo, y no tenía esos horribles espasmos que le impedía salir de la cama, o el miedo que sentía cuando alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa.

-¡Te he dicho que me avises cuando estés en camino! ¡No he preparado nada decente para recibirte! –Yuri tenía en mente otra clase de banquete que darse, acarició los cabellos negros con devoción, la diferencia de alturas era muy marcada, a pesar que Yuuri era el mayor.

-No me apetece. –Nada mejor que ver el rostro del omega iluminarse, con la emoción a flor de piel, tan emocionado como su hija, como un niño observando a su padre entrar en casa después de un largo día. –Yuuri no quiso soltarse, a pesar de que el olor a quemado comenzó a difundirse por cada rincón. La ansiedad seguía ahí, pero el que Yuri estuviera ahí era todo, en lo único que podía pensar.

Vanya miraba feliz cómo su padre besaba a su otro padre, ¡Era genial que estuviese de nuevo! Eso significaba que podrían salir nuevamente, Yuuri no salía de casa, ni siquiera al patio, si su alfa no estaba, era una conducta poco común, pero aceptable en los omegas, por esa razón tenían personal especializado que se encargaba que Vanya fuese llevada y traída de la escuela, que alguien hiciera cumplir la lista de víveres para la subsistencia de la pequeña familia. Yuuri tenía un pánico tremendo ante la sola idea de pisar un pie fuera de casa, solo, sin su alfa.

El miedo de Yuuri hacia el exterior no era nuevo, su familia debió educarlo en casa por lo mismo, se desconocía las razones de su aberración a la intemperie, pero a Yuri no parecía molestarle, al contrario, desconocía cómo se sentiría si Yuuri fuese como esos omegas de escasos valores morales, que, aprovechaban cualquier descuido de sus alfas para escapar de casa.

Yuuri no, era tan diferente, amaba el sistema que lo regía, las leyes que lo habían moldeado violencia a lo largo de sus años de formación académica, la sensación de sentirse dominado, vigilado, le traía una paz infinita, que mantenía su cordura en buen estado; ese terror que había padecido desde la infancia, no se logró calmar con nada, ni con sus padres acompañándolo, familiar cercano, ni siquiera con mascotas, hasta que se comprometió con Victor, el otro ruso parecía estar ayudándolo, poco a poco, le dedicaba tiempo, esfuerzo, amor.

Los avances de Victor habían sido dignos de retratar, la madre de Yuuri ante el hecho de que su hijo había aceptado salir de casa, saboreando por fin el aire fresco sobre el rostro, los rayos del sol dándole color a su piel pálida, claro que eso sólo sucedió con Victor, pero a lugares cercanos, como la tienda de la esquina, la casa del vecino, tal vez, pero nada más, entonces el miedo regresaba y era indispensable regresar a casa.

Entonces llegó Yuri, y Victor observó todo lo que construyó con esa dedicación amorosa, destruirse frente a sus ojos, pronto se vio inútil, desechado, insuficiente, toda la veneración que su casi omega era capaz de crear pasó a Yuri, su medio hermano.

-¡No! ¡Yuri! ¡Suéltalo en este momento! –Había sido navidad, una reunión familiar que jamás se olvidaría, el mencionado sonreía con un cinismo digno de un rey, sin ni un remordimiento por haberse entrometido entre la relación de su hermano. -¡Yuuri! Cariño, ¿Estás escuchándome? Ven aquí, te llevaré a casa y …-Había sujetado su brazo delgado, y ante ese simple roce, el omega chilló con fuerza.

-¡No, no! ¡Tengo un alfa, aléjate, aléjate! ¡Yuri, no dejes que me toque, por favor! –Lo observó con desesperación, colgándose de su cuello y temiendo que ese alfa extraño los separara. -¡No, por favor, Yuri! –Victor se vio tentando a soltar un puñetazo al rostro del otro hijo, pero no era un alfa violento, y exponer a su omega de esa manera sería un peligro. El alfa menor había guardado silencio y observado con tranquilidad, con suavidad, dejó descansar su brazo alrededor de lal un poco ancha, cintura del japonés, respiró el aroma de su cuello y depositó una lamida a lo largo de su cuello. Yuuri soltó un gemido de aprobación, los ojos de Victor se abrieron en sobremanera, y entonces si golpeó a su hermano.

No fue sólo un golpe, uno tras otro llegaron al rostro de Yuri, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, no, tenía planeado un mejor golpe, una manera de herirlo tan profunda, que estaba seguro, jamás olvidaría; Victor sólo se detuvo cuando el Yuri se interpuso entre ambos, cubriendo al alfa con su cuerpo, abrazándose a él para que nadie fuese a herirlo, demostrando así, su máxima entrega a un alfa.

Todos los familiares no estaban seguros de qué acciones tomar, todos eran alfas de menos rango que aquellos dos que estaban en el suelo, a los padres de ambos se les congeló el alma al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, dos hermanos peleando por el mismo omega, y este sólo había escogido a uno, rompiendo su compromiso con el mayor, abandonándolo, sin motivo aparente, el japonés no se miraba realmente enamorado, todavía, apenas estaba acostumbrándose a la presencia del mayor, pese que había estado saliendo casi por tres años, pero, el menor de sus hijos sólo tuvo necesidad de semanas para robárselo.

Victor se rehúso a creer lo que sucedía, ni siquiera pudo aceptarlo cuando Yuuri le regresó el anillo con ademanes temblorosos, ¿Qué había hecho el cabrón de su hermano para adueñarse del raciocinio de Yuuri? ¿Qué? Se preguntaba, porque era obvio que era culpa suya, su omega no podría hacerlo eso, ¡No podía! Algo malo tendría que estar en su cabecita para que pensara de esa manera, para que lo repudiara.

Su primera opción, la más desesperada, fue poner cargos legales contra Yuri, no tenían fundamento, y estaba quedando como el patético alfa que no tuvo feromonas suficientes para reclamar la presa que ya había escogido, la demanda no pudo proseguir, no cuando Yuuri estaba marcado y con un cachorro en el vientre, oficialmente perdió, cuando observó la curvatura de su vientre alzarse orgullosa, y su mirada enamorada.

Tal vez Yuri no había hecho nada, tal vez sólo Yuuri era una puta, sí, eso era, esa sentencia le había estado alimentando a lo largo de los años, Yuuri Katsuki era una ramera que nunca lo había amado, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Acaso no le bastó con la extensión de su pene? ¿Necesitaba otro? ¿El de su hermano? ¿Era eso? ¡No era justo! ¡Lo abandonó antes de siquiera dejarse dar un beso profundo! Sólo le había dejado darle pequeños roces labiales, nada más, optó por su fachada de puro, de tímido, casto, inocente, pero era peor que una furcia pobretona, eso era lo que era, él había creído en su mirada infantil, su vulnerabilidad, y sólo había terminado en ridículo.

Ese fue el factor que mató a Victor, y lo trasformó en una persona completamente diferente, dejó de creer en la ingenuidad de los omegas, en su pureza, todas eran putas para él desde el día en que fue engañado vilmente por Yuuri, y ninguna de ellas merecía respeto, quería que fuesen tratadas como lo que eran, ¿No? Pues así sería a partir de entonces, no daría ni una sola rosa, no diría ni un te quiero, no mostraría ninguna señal de sentimiento, más allá del de la lujuria.

En tanto, Yuri se centró, a los veintidós años, en la paternidad, Vanya había llegado a su vida, terminándola por perfeccionarla, Yuuri era todo lo que había deseado, no sintió absolutamente nada, salvo una satisfacción bañarle el interior de su pecho, cuando observó el rostro desencajado de Victor, al darse cuenta que su prometido, le había rechazado públicamente.

-Yuuri, ¿Por qué lloras? –Vanya había salido al patio, a armar el set de enorme de legos que su padre le había traído como obsequio de su trabajo, dejando a sus padres dentro de la casa. El omega se había cubierto el rostro y comenzado a llorar en silencio, para el alfa esto era muy común después de cada encomienda. –Deja de llorar en este instante. –Fueron las palabras mágicas que cortaron el llanto de Yuuri, lágrimas furtivas seguían bajando, pero no emitió ni otro sonido.

Yuri optó por una mirada seria, de advertencia, y un aroma de intimidación que había hecho al mayor ponerse de rodillas, con la frente pegada al suelo, comenzando a recitar disculpas largas que contenían su llanto. Así le gustaba, cuando entendía que solamente podía hacer lo que él le pedía, debía reparar sus faltas inmediatamente.

-Dime, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? –Su tono era de enojo total, actuado, por su puesto, porque dentro de sí, el ruso disfrutaba de su autoridad, de la manera en que ese cuerpo hinchadito temblaba, ¡Ah! Yuri amaba cada curva, cada pliegue de piel.

-Yo…yo…-Balbuceaba, Yuri tuvo que sujetarle del cabello y dar un golpe firme sobre su mejilla, el de cabellos negros lo agradeció y pudo continuar. –Yo temía que ya no regresaras a casa, que hubieras encontrado a otro omega, uno bonito y delgado, que sí te mereciera. –No lloró más, porque Yuri le besó los labios con ansiedad.

¿Cómo iba a pensar eso? ¿Cómo buscar a otro ser con su mismo nivel de sumisión, de belleza? ¡Imposible! Yuuri era una creatura única, fértil, amorosa, fiel, leal, todas las cualidades que pudiera pedir, las tenía él, no había otro omega, otro beta, otro alfa, ni una clase de ellos podía competir con lo que Yuuri representaba.

-No te vas a librar de mí, ¿O eso querías? ¡Ah! Eso era lo que deseabas, ¿Qué no regresara, no? –Mientras decía eso, Yuuri negaba fervientemente, ¡No, no! ¡Él amaba la vida, sólo por qué Yuri y Vanya estaban en ella! Negó, una y otra vez, para luego abrir sus piernas y restregarse contra Yuri.

-¡Alfa! ¡No podría imaginarme la vida sin ti, sin Vanya! ¡Alfa, alfa! ¡Quiero más cachorros! ¡Necesito tu nudo, muérdeme, muérdeme, dame el nudo! ¡Por favor! –Sus súplicas se acrecentaron cuando Yuri bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna, y comenzó a enloquecer a Yuuri entre sus caricias morbosas. Sí, no lamentaba ni un poco haberle quitado esa creatura a su hermano mayor. Ni un poco.  
…

Vany estaba muy feliz, su padre había dicho que no volvería ir tan lejos de casa otra vez por trabajo, trabajaba en la empresa de su abuelo, no era tonta, pronto iba a fallecer, y eso significaba que todo se dividiría a la mitad, porque su tío odiaba a su padre, y ellos eran los únicos herederos.

Ella también lo odiaba, porque muchas veces había intentado robar a su papi, ¡Y eso no se lo había dicho nadie! Ella lo había visto, la manera en que su tío lo miraba, era peor cuando era navidad, o año nuevo, porque todo el mundo se ponía muy ebrio, y el tío Victor aprovechaba para acercarse a su papi, pero su padre, como era un superhéroe, siempre lo defendía, dejaba que su papi se escondiera tras él, alzaba el pecho y comenzaba a gruñir de manera amenazante.

Como debía ser, su papi debía ser protegido como el omega que era, eso se lo había dicho su padre, algún día ella tendría un, o una, omega, y lo, o la, protegería con la misma ferocidad de su padre, nadie podría siquiera mirarlo de manera indecente, lo tendría en casa, sano y salvo, sólo lo dejaría salir si ella así lo deseaba.

Así que, si su padre estaba más tiempo en casa, ella podría salir más, y se sentiría más segura, sí, había personas alrededor de su casa que cuidaban, día y noche, ninguna persona sospechosa se acercara, pero eso no era suficiente, ella quería que su progenitor estuviese presente.

Después del largo episodio en que su padre le había hecho entender que no había ningún otro omega esperándolo en ninguna parte, habían podido tomar el desayuno, que era más merienda que otra cosa, pero que funcionaba, su papi se había sentado felizmente en las piernas de su padre.

Se miraba tan calmado, tranquilo, sin nada que pudiese perturbar su paz, reía, hacía bromas, y de cuanto en cuanto, rodeaba, sin ponerse de pie o cambiar su postura, se abrazaba a su cuello y repartía besos infantiles por su mejilla, frente y labios, ella suspiró, también contagiada de la alegría, amaba ver a su papi de esa manera, sin escucharlo sollozar por las noches en soledad.

-¿Quieres ir al parque, Vanya? Podemos llevar las bicicletas. –Su hija, más que feliz, había asentido, con la boca repleta de esa deliciosa masa dorada que Yuuri había hecho. Se apresuró a comer con más prisa, para después lavarse los dientes y salir a poner ropa adecuada para andar en bici.

-¿Vamos a salir? –Preguntó vacilante, mientras, esta vez, era Yuri quien repartía besos, menos entusiastas, más lentos y privados por el camino de su cuello.

-Sí, vamos a salir. –Aseguró con aire consistente, mientras daba dejaba un beso tras su oreja, el ritmo cardiaco de Yuuri se tranquilizó por completo, estaba bien, podía hacerlo, si su alfa estaría ahí para darle la mano, nada más importaba.


End file.
